


Pit Stops towards Home - International Fanworks Day 2015

by Horndog333



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3366368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horndog333/pseuds/Horndog333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve wants to go home, but Danny has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pit Stops towards Home - International Fanworks Day 2015

**Author's Note:**

> I guess I'm a day late. Sorry. This looked like fun so I'm giving it a shot. It's a real victory when I can write only 100 words. I ramble far too much. Quick explanation. I wanted Danno to drag him all through cities that mean something to me, mostly my heritage except I forgot one (Philippines) and symbolic to Danno. Japan (I'm half Japanese), New York (Never saw Lady Liberty, but welcome home to America for both of them and I am American, too), San Francisco (I was born there). I had to throw in the fan fic conversation somehow because I got the impression that I am supposed to include fan fic or fandoms in honor of the day. Also, gave it a little international flavor with Paris and Japan. Enjoy! I welcome and desire comments.
> 
> SORRY EVERYONE! I KEPT MAKING LAST MINUTES CHANGES AND ENDED UP UNDER 100 WORDS. DARN PERFECTIONIST IN ME KEPT POSTING AND UNPOSTING UNTIL I GOT IT RIGHT. ANYWAY I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS VERSION. WHETHER IT'S AT 100 OR NOT, I WILL LEAVE IT ALONE. SHEEEESH!!!

Steve begs the governor to let him leave Paris a day early and he authorizes it. Steve’s happy to be going home to Hawaii, but Danny…

“Did you book a flight, Steve?”

“No, why?”

‘”Babe, I booked us a vacation.”

“Why?”

“Cause I want to sightsee.”

“Steve reading fan fiction? Good plane reading about us.”

“Explicit, huh? Let me see.”

“Tokyo, Danno?”

“Tokyo Sky Tree and mochi.”

“Mochi?" You can get it at home.”

“New York?”

“Lady Liberty and cheesecake.”

“San Francisco?”

“Transamerica Building and sourdough bread.”

“Home.”

“Yup.”

“Danno, all we did was eat and see tall structures!”

“Uh-huh!”

 


End file.
